1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouth operable mask device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art masks have generally consisted of a front face piece comprising a single rigid element. Regardless of the means by which the mask was attached to the face of the wearer, the various features and elements of the mask were fixed in position with respect to one another.
Other prior art masks have consisted of a front face piece comprising several elements. However, these various element were movable with respect to one another only by manual manipulation of the elements by the mask wearer or some other person. This extraneous manual manipulation thereby tended to destroy the visual illusion sought to be achieved by wearing the mask.
By contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide a face mask in which various mask elements may be moved with respect to one another by means of a mask device held in the wearer's mouth. It is a further objective of this invention to enable the mask wearer to generate a noise whenever the mask elements are moved.